10 DRABBLES::
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: unos cuantos drabbles (dividido en 2 partes)
1. Chapter 1

**Ola soy gothicgirlGXD quiero traerles unos 5 drabbles aunque son un poco largos, no e visto muchos por aquí últimamente los adoro y me e obsesionado con ellos bueno sin mas preámbulo mis drabbles**

**IDD/LDA/TDI/DTLVI no me pertenece **

**Everybadys Fool-Evanescence**

**Beth/Justin/Courtney**

Ya no lo soporto, te miro allí sentado en esa motocicleta en ese comercial de desodorantes, moviendo tu hermoso cabello de un lado a otro, e visto ese comercial unas 40 veces, mi amiga Lindsay piensa que me estoy excediendo, no le ago caso y sigo, nose porque lo ago no puedes verme ni tocarme ¿Por qué te amamos?

Apareces de nuevo en mi computador con tu nuevo comercial pero llega esa nueva modelo Courtney besándote, todo es una mentira veo como todo se va por el drenaje, mis sentimientos por ti an cambiado, ahora que lo pienso ¿de que me enamore? Ahora puedo decir algo que me costo mucho YA NO TE AMO

**Riot -Three Days Grace**

**Heather/Alejandro**

Aquí estoy sentada en una banca, sola, me duele el corazón mi padre a muerto, Alejandro me mira y va a mi dirección y se sienta al lado, el es igual que yo a ambos nos gusta hacer disturbios entre los compañeros inventando rumores

¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Alejandro

Nada idiota-contesto crudamente

Sabes tengo un video en donde aparece Gwen admitiendo que Duncan es sexy-dijo el con una cinta en sus manos

¿A la sala de audio-video?-pregunto, eso me subió el animo

A la sala de audio-video-dice el, nos subimos a su auto y vamos

Talvez sean de escuela pero yo amo mis pequeños disturbios

**All about us - T.A.T.U.**

**Gwen y Courtney**

Ella y yo hemos peleado mucho, hemos sacado las garras un millón de veces a intentado de quitarme a Duncan muchas veces, pero años después de casarme con Duncan y ser artista y que Courtney (misteriosamente) se hiciera modelo no nos hemos contactado, hasta que una vez escuche gritos de un callejón, eran Courtney y Justin, el ultimo le pegaba a Courtney diciendo un millón de cosas raras, ella estaba llena de moretones en el suelo llorando, al parecer no podía caminar pues se avía doblado el tobillo

Sin dudarlo fui y le pegue a Justin un buen puñetazo, Duncan me enseño a pelear para defenderme en cualquier caso y este era un caso muy especial, después de dejarlo en el suelo fui con Courtney y la ayude a levantarse ella me mira confundida y pregunta

¿Me salvas, a pesar de lo que te hecho después de todos estos años e intentar robarte el novio?, ¿porque?-pregunta ella

Porque yo no debí besar a tu ex novio a tus espaldas, además nadie puede pegarte pues eso es entre nosotras.

**Sin ti…sin mi-Ricardo Arjona**

**Jo/Brick**

Allá te veo en ese periódico en primera plana, aun me acuerdo cuando tu y yo salíamos siempre competíamos hasta que una vez llevamos nuestra competencia muy lejos y rompimos, te e extrañado mucho tomo esa foto que tengo de mía y tuya hace unos años y a veces me pregunto ¿Qué estas haciendo tu…sin mi?

**Niñas mal-niki clan**

**Gwen/Trent**

Digamos que no soy una niña bien, me meto en problemas frecuentemente y ago un poco de vandalismo, tu estabas con Courtney hasta que terminaron, ahora estamos en el patio de la escuela y de repente me pides que sea tu novia, yo te contesto

¿Sabes como soy?-pregunte yo

Claro se que te gusta el arte, el col…-dice hasta que lo interrumpo bruscamente

No, yo me refiero a que sabes que: no soy una niña ejemplo, no habrá ternura en mis besos si no quiero y si me pides algo te lo daré-digo yo

Claro-dice el sonriente

Que bien, se te hacia falta el amor de una niña mal

**Bueno eso es todo, quería hacer 10 pero mi mama me pide el comp. **TT_TT ** bueno espero que les aya gustado bye**


	2. Chapter 2

10 drabbles parte 2

**Bueno perdón por no poner la otra parte pronto es que fui a iloca con una amiga y no había Internet así que no pude pasarla gracias a todos que hayan leído mis historias de drama total o de hora de aventura, además estoy muy feliz ya que los comics fiolee 2 y love crisis ya terminaron, además muchas gracias por los comentarios, me e sentido cansada y al ver que pude hace al menos unos drabbles que alguien leyó me hace sentir mejor, bueno sin mas preámbulo los 5 drabbles faltantes**

**Miénteme una vez –los Vázquez**

**Trent/Lindsay/Tyler**

Perdón Tyler se que amas mucho a Lindsay, pero me enamore de ella, nos hicimos amigos después de drama total y al tiempo tu te casaste con Lindsay yo en ese entonces no me gustaba pero cuando fuiste a ese viaje de trabajo y me invitaste a quedarme en tu casa mientras buscaba un departamento nuevo, bueno paso nos enamoramos y los 2 caímos en un gran pecado ella engaño a su esposo y yo a mi mejor amigo ,desde entonces me a visitado todas las noches después de que duermes, le e preguntado si ella me quiere dice que con todo su corazón los 2 nos amamos pero sabemos que esta mal mentirte amigo solo espero que me perdones

**No digas lo siento -Don tetto**

**Courtney/Duncan**

No me digas que ahora que quieres regresar se que e cometido errores e sido muy burlón pero te e estado buscando hace tiempo para que volvamos pero tu seguías con tu Justin tiempo después te volviste muy celosa con su carrera de actor y después de engañarte con Katie pelearon y terminaron ahora quieres volver conmigo solo para demostrarle a Justin que no es el único que ahora tiene novio no quiero jugar este juego e cambiado Courtney ya no quiero ser tu muñeco de trapo te enojas y te vas diciendo muchas groserías dirigidas a mi me duele dejarte ir incluso aun me gustas pero no quiero dañar mas mi corazón días después vuelves a mi departamento y me vuelves a pedir que volvamos me duele y yo solo te digo:

"no digas lo siento cuando los 2 sabemos que solo estas mintiendo"

**Misery Business—Paramore**

**Bridgett/Geoff/Heather**

Este es todo un negocio de miseria, me acuerdo cuando tu y Geoff eran la mejor pareja tu lo capitana de las porristas con el mariscal de campo eran la pareja perfecta según la sociedad de los estudiantes, se que saliste con el solo para molestarme pero después se volvió algo serio y duraron 8 meses hasta que terminaste con el para estar con Alejandro yo fui con el y dos semanas después nos volvimos novios, cuando te enteraste que yo estaba con el y que Alejandro posiblemente te engañaba aprovechaste la oportunidad de matar 2 pájaros e un tiro y le pediste otra oportunidad yo me levante y te pegue una cachetada, después me fui con Geoff no lograste lo que querías y yo conseguí algo que no quería ser presumida pero no lo puedo evitar se siente muy bien

**Yo**** quisiera ser—Reik**

**Gwen/Duncan**

Tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigos cada uno tuvimos alguna relación amorosas, tu as estado los últimos meses enamorada de Trent el tipo guitarrista de la clase que a todas le parece guapo cuando me hablas pongo una mueca de dolor y me preguntas que me pasa, mi boca dice nada pero mi mente dice yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada, el viernes llegas corriendo a mi casa feliz diciéndome que te invito a una cita me duele el corazón pero quiero verte feliz el domingo llegas feliz contándome cada detalle de la cita y que el quiere que seas su novia yo solo escucho con dolor hasta que llega el martes se escucha el timbre de salida y te espero para que nos vallamos como todos los martes a el

MC Donals cuando llegas dices que se te olvido entregar tu trabajo de ciencias al Prof. y corres a dejarlo 5 minutos después vienes llorando no entendí mucho lo que decías pero con escuchar las palabras Trent…besar…chica yo voy directo al patio y allí estaba el besándose con Lindsay voy enojado saco a la chica y le pego a Trent

Se armo una pelea

Lanzo golpes como loco y al final lo dejo tumbado en el suelo

Me preguntas porque ago esto, voy a tu dirección

Por esto-digo

Te beso

**Dulce locura—La oreja de vangog**

**Owen/Izzy**

E vendido muchas cosas hoy, mis padres me obligaron a vender algunas cosas para que los ayude con la universidad e vendido entradas de juegos antiguos para coleccionistas, una cámara, vendo el guión de una película entre otras cosas, un joven de pelo castaño, ojos azules y alto me pregunta cuanto vale el pequeño mueble de caoba de adelante, le digo 15.000

Y luego me dice que lo comprara, a su lado hay una chica de cabello rojizo corto y ojos verdes, me recuerda a izzy pensé a mis adentros, esta toma un pequeño marco para fotos me lo pone en la cara y me pregunta cuanto vale.

No esta en venta-digo sombrío, ese era el marco que me regalo izzy antes de que termináramos

Me da igual yo lo quiero-dice la chica-cuanto vale

Te digo que no esta en venta-digo intentando tomar el marco, ella lo tira con las 2 manos intentando quitármelo, el chico que la acompañaba intento parar la pelea, pero estuvo cada instante con su novio al final se nos escapa de las manos y se rompe el pequeño marco

Upsi-dice la chica-si quieres lo puedo pagar

Lárgate-digo agachado para ver que tan dañado termino el pequeño marco

Perdón-dice la chica

¡LARGATE!-dije derramando unas lagrimas.

La chica se asusta y se va con el chico, yo solo tomo el cuadro, se rompió total mente nadie podría repararlo lo tomo triste lo único que me quedaba de ti esta roto, aun no supero nuestro rompimiento es que como vivir sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura

**Girl all the bad guys want - Bowling for soup**

**Brady/Blaineley / Criss**

No se cuando pero me enamore de ella, en la segundaria ambos éramos muy diferentes, yo era un poco mas…solitario, mientras que ella era Mildred, todos le decíamos Nona ella escuchaba rap metal, tenia el pelo castaño, usaba ropa provocativa pero con un aire roquero, generalmente de color negro con detalles rojos o morados, era la mas codiciada pero solo le hacia caso a tipos malos, años después se intereso por el mundo de la farándula y yo seguía soñando con ella. Así que la seguí

Años después de hacernos estrellas ambos cambiamos mucho ella se tiño el cabello de rubio, seguía siendo provocativa pero con un sexy vestido rojo y se comporto un poco mas caprichosamente que antes, pero me seguía gustando, cuando supe que tenia una relación con Criss me enoje mucho ¿por que el?, ¿Por qué no yo?, intente de todo hacerme el difícil, hacerme el chico malo, hasta suplicarle.

Nada funciono

Cada vez que la veo ciento un coros de Ángeles acompañándola, con sus hermosos ojos azules, pero me rendí al final rompió mi corazón. Ja… esto es como una de esas películas que mi hermana mayor veía. Me rendí al final

Ella es la chica que los chicos malos quieren

Espero que les aya gustado de despide

GothicgirlGXD


End file.
